To Have It All
by Everything16
Summary: She just wants someone to listen to her, to see past all the money and mean jokes. Brucas!R&R ch.3 UP! Chapter Summary insiede.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters. Fortunately for Sophia Bush she own Chad Michael Murray. Congrats! I was rooting for you the whole time  
  
A/N: This is a Brucus story, taking place after The Search For Something More. (The one where Peyton gets drugged up, Brooke being the smart one calls for Lucas's help, he beats the crap out of the guy and in the night Lucas and Brooke get close.) They aren't together yet, but they will eventually.  
  
Summary: Brooke POV.  
  
Story

"I promise to indulge in boys not booze," Brooke thought to herself as she entered her three story mansion.  
  
"That worked out well, huh?" She questioned herself as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where the air smelled of sugar and flour. A she entered she saw a medium built man, with snow-white hair. It was Bernard, her usual Chuffer cooking her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with hot, melted chocolate syrup.  
  
"Long night?" He asked without turning to look at her.  
  
"Just the usual." She said hopping unto the stool.  
  
"Well, in that case it was probably eventful, not to mention tiring, not to worry, there's nothing that one batch of my pancakes can't cure," the old man said with a crooked smile.  
  
She nodded, and began poking absentmindedly at the pancakes as if they were filled with laxatives.  
  
"_Ah_ well, this must be serious if your not even _tempted_."  
  
She moved her mouth around in an attempt to talk but all she could do was sigh heavily.  
  
"Your not going to leave the old man hanging are ya?"  
  
She couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Bernard always tries his best to sound hip, but it kind of sounds ridiculous coming from a 69 year old British man. Brooke knew it was just a trick to make her laugh and as usual he succeeded.  
  
He tilted his head and gave her a narrow look out of his left eye.  
  
She just gave in.  
  
"It nothing, just...it just seems like I never get what I want."  
  
"Now that's not true, look around, look at this house, Tigger your far better off than most people."  
  
"And what do I have to show for it? Do you think I want all this? I would gladly trade this all for a chance at happiness."  
  
"You should be grateful, your parents-"  
  
"Before you read me the riot act, let me save you the trouble." She got up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Your parent called."  
  
"Where are they now?" She said still continuing her steady pace up the long stairs.  
  
"New Zealand."  
  
"And the miles just keep on coming."  
  
"They send their love...they said they missed you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"They said they'll be home soon."  
  
"_Joy_." She said in the most sarcastic possible manner.  
  
She entered her very spacious room and plopped down on her king size bed. She looked at the picture of her and her mom and dad when she was younger.  
  
"Those were the days huh?"  
  
She turned and faced the ceiling.  
  
"And they say I have it all...who are they joking?"  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted you to get the feel of Brooke situation, I promise I'll turn up the heat soon enough. 


	2. Not Much For Small Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters; those are all just wishful thinking.  
  
Summary: Brooke gets into a little trouble but manages to talk her way out of it.  
  
A/N: Brooke and Lucas aren't together yet, but will be. Thanks for those who reviewed, I LOVE IT! :)  
  
Story  
  
"Brooke Davis, to the principal's office, Brooke Davis," the sound of the assistant's voice ran thoughout Tree Hill High.  
  
Everyone in Brooke third period English class turned around to look at her. She rolled her eyes in irritation.  
  
"What'd you do?" Her best friend Peyton asked, leaning over toward her.  
  
"No idea," she answered.  
  
'Miss Davis," her teacher signaled her to the door.  
  
"Right," she said walking slowly though the classroom, then down the empty hallway. She sat patiently in the main office waiting for the principal to see her. Finally, after a few minutes wait she saw the principal walking out of his office with another student.  
  
"Frankie, no matter how many times you plant South Asian termites in the school lunches, we will not replace pasta with Hot Pockets," he said to the young man, dressed in baggy jeans and a faded Taking Back Sunday t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah but Principal wouldn't you rather hot pockets?"  
  
"Frankie I don't think the Board of Education will approve that, but nice try."  
  
Great now I'm associated with termite, taking back lunch people, lovely.  
  
"Ah, Ms Davis, right this way."  
  
"I prefer Brooke."  
  
"Right," he said walking toward his office, "please take a seat," he said gesturing her to a blue chair in front of his desk.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"  
  
"I guess if you want to jump right into it." "I'm not much for small talk."  
  
"Very well then, it seems your grades have been slipping dramatically since the last semester started, and you know the rules, you need a certain grade point average to take part in any extracurricular activities."  
  
"Are you saying that, if I don't get my grades up I won't be able to do cheerleading?  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But you can't be serious."  
  
"Unfortunately I am, Ms Davis."  
  
"Brooke," she corrected him.  
  
"Right; I took the liberty of calling your parents."  
  
"That will be one hell of a phone bill."  
  
"Language please."  
  
"Sorry," she said sounding the less bit apologetic.  
  
"Now it's to my understanding that they are not I the country at the moment."  
  
"Were they ever," she stated.  
  
"I spoke with a Mr., Bernard Kojo; I take it he's your legal guardian for the time being."  
  
"He's my chuffer."  
  
"You get what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I'm not just a dumb cheerleader."  
  
"Well your acting as such, I don't know what need you have to have that attitude but I hope you do away with it, Brooke you're a good student, with so much potential, I just want to you prosper."  
  
"Do you rehearse that?'  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Right, the attitude, I sorry, I've been feeling a bit stressed, but I assure you my grade will be back to normally, thanks for informing me."  
  
"Do_ you_ rehearse _that_?"  
  
She leaned forward, "I guess you'll have to trust me," she winked at him and showed herself to the door.  
  
Lunch  
  
"What shaken' hot stuff," Brooke said walking toward Lucas Scott, who was sitting alone on an isolated bench outside.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling your avoiding me?" She asked.  
  
"What gave you that impression?"  
  
"I dunno it could be you ignoring me or the not talking thing that gave it away, ultimately they come down the same thing, which means you didn't like our last night out," she said referring to a few nights ago when he had to rescue Peyton from a horny college freshman, "Not to worry I'll make it up to you tonight, me and you I'll pick you up and don't worry you won't need your punching hand," she said backing away smiling.  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
Oh what I have in store for you tonight. 


	3. Bar Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH, just letting you view another dimension.  
  
A/N: Finally! I picked up the heat a bit in this one; it's no longer, Depressing Brooke, Yay! And guess what else; I'll tell ya, Lucas is in this one! Isn't that exciting( Keep thought reviews coming...please( (Remember this story is following the same plot, but not at the same time.)  
  
Summary: Brooke shows Lucas a good time. (Get your mind out of the gutter, not like that)  
  
Story  
  
"Okay, so do you think this is totally lame?" Brooke asked Lucas.  
  
They were sitting in the middle of a Bar, watching some not-so-friendly bikers play Pool.  
  
"No, 'course not, there's nothing I fine more interesting than watching some middle-age-overweight men with tattoo's of motorcycles play Pool while trying to intoxicating themselves with too much beer for even them to handle," he said sarcastically.  
  
"So them you're having a good time," she said smiling.  
  
Lucas even manages a cross between a smirk and a lemon sucking grin, almost like a smile.  
  
"Got you to smile," she said all giddy.  
  
"Well, I do that on occasion."  
  
"Really, well I feel honored, the King of Mysterious smiled for me."  
  
"You act like I'm Grim stealing people's souls."  
  
"Well, you do do that 'Doomed' impersonation well," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh really," he said getting up, "Watch this."  
  
He went over to the counter and come back with a tray with alcoholic beverages. He took the small shot of tequila, gave one to Brooke and said, "This is too the old Lucas Scott-" "May we never see him again," Brooke said finishing his sentence. They drank. "Lucas has left the building," he said loudly. Brooke grinning widely.  
  
_I enjoying corrupting America's youth._  
  
"Hey Luke, how'd you get the beer without I.D.?" "I sweet talk the waitress," he said taking another shot.  
  
"Yeah right," she said following his lead.  
  
"You don't believe me," she asked.  
  
She nodded NO.  
  
"Then how do you suppose I got this?"  
  
"You could pass for twenty one," she said laughing.  
  
"Oh so now we got jokes," he said tickling her to death. He looked down at Brooke who was laughing like no tomorrow. He leaned down and they were simultaneously down each others throats, kissing intensely with no ending in sight. Finally Lucas pulled away.  
  
"What?" She asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
"I got to piss," he laughed, obviously drunk.  
  
Brooke waited outside the Men's Rest Room for Lucas to come out, when she saw some other biker Guys huddled around each other, she went over to them and noticed they were giving a guy a tattoo.  
  
"Hey," she said, "How much does that cost?"  
  
"For you little lady, a night with me," said one of them without only six teeth noticeable.  
  
"Not interested, sorry."  
  
"Shut up Archie, Don't you see its Brooke? It's Chuck, don't 'cha remember?"  
  
"Up Chuck? I didn't even notice you. You've lost weight haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, the diet plan you gave me works like a charm."  
  
"I told you, low carbs and Yoga, daily, magic."  
  
"What were you planning on getting?"  
  
"It's for a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh I see, in that case it depends."  
  
"How 'bout I play you at pool and if I win you hook my friend up."  
  
"What if you lose?" Archie asked.  
  
"I won't," she glared at him.  
  
"But if you do, it's me you later tonight."  
  
"Deal?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Just then Lucas came out of the men's room.  
  
"I felt like I just pissed a whole ocean."  
  
Brooke looked at him with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Eight Ball n that pocket," she said pointing to the one that was at the far left.  
  
They had been playing for an hour, and Brooke was doing a real good job of kicking their a ss.  
  
She lined it up, gave it a hard tap, and in it went."  
  
'I believe that's game."  
  
Lucas who was watching inventively went over and grabbed her devouring his lips in her mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you could play pool."  
  
"One of my many talents, here's another," she grabbed his lips with her own kissing him hungrily.  
  
"Oh I like that one?"  
  
She smiled proudly.  
  
"Okay I owe your friend here a free tattoo, " Chuck said to Brooke.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second who said I was getting a tattoo?"  
  
'Lucas, you said you wanted to be more carefree."  
  
"Where in the dictionary did you find, getting a tattoo, the definition of carefree?"  
  
"Luke," she whined. "You like them s much, why don't you get one?"  
  
"Cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I already have one." She said undoing her pants to reveal her tattoo by her left pelvis.  
  
"Now that is a sexy tattoo," he said kissing her, "Can mine me that hot?"  
  
'EEK, that means you're getting one?"  
  
He nodded  
  
Walking out Bar  
  
"Remember, carbs, and yoga, and Archie, Mr. Yellers works wonders, make an appointment and tell him Brooke sent you," Brooke said.  
  
"That was the most pain, I have ever had to go though to have fun."  
  
"But you look sexy in pain," she said on her tippy toes kissing him. After their tongues became tired of fighting they walked arm in arm to Brooke's car.  
  
"Hey Brooke," said a stranger walking by.  
  
"Who was that?'  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He seems to know you."  
  
"Hey Brooke," another passer-by said.  
  
"How do all these guys know you?"  
  
"'Cause I kinda had thing with them," she said quietly.  
  
"A thing, with all of them?" He questioned.  
  
"You don't understand-"  
  
"No I do understand, just answer me this, did you know the bikers too?"  
  
She paused for a second.  
  
"Yeah, some of them, they're regulars."  
  
He shook his head, 'Like you are?" He turned and walked away.  
  
"Lucas,' she called after him, but he didn't look back. She walked to her car, Bernard waiting by the door.  
  
"Tigger-"  
  
"Just take me home." 


	4. Expectations High

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do however have an over active imagination so I like to do certain things with them. .:winks:.

A/N: She's back! Yes Rochelle has returned. Why you ask? Thanks to the lovely _Chad or James_. I was just checking my mail twenty minutes ago, when I saw the review. So I re-read the story and I saw that I honestly liked it. So I had an urge, and here I am. Yes I know I'm just as shocked as you are. But here I go. Happy new Years!

Summary: I have no effing clue. I'm not tining, just writing.

Story

---> Lucas POV

_As soon as I walked away from her, I knew I made a mistake. I wasn't sure what took over me, I suppose the alcohol wore off. When I was with Brooke I felt like I was on Estacy. I suppose that's the high and low feeling I get from her. She brings out the best and worst of me. Everything she does make me shake. Seeing those other guys made me loose it. I think I fear for her. I know she can handle her self, but she seems so fragile at times. Like a fragile flower waiting to weather away. I don't know why I care so much. I just don't want her hurt. I don't want to hurt her._

Lucas put the pen down, in thought. It was a little past four a.m. and he couldn't sleep, so he decided to write. He re-read the last sentence. He couldn't believe he wrote that. He was so sure he liked Peyton. He thought Brooke was just a good time.

"Maybe that's what all those guys saw her as, just a good time," he said a loud. He jumped up, hopped in his car and sped down the deserted, dark street.

---> Brooke in her room

Brooke was wrapped up in her teddy bear, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it, Lucas walked away from her. As usual Brooke is the one left behind. Never one to be loved, just someone to be there and fulfill whatever their sexual needs are. She sniffled again, as a shadow appeared in her door.

"Tigger?'

She wiped her tears quickly and got herself together.

"Yeah?'

Bernard turned the light on. "You don't have to hide from me, I've know you before you've known yourself."

Brooke smiled slightly. "Pretty embarrassing though," she said.

"Certainly not," he moved closer to her on the bed, the light from the moon, made him appear wise, "Crying is not a shameful nor embarrassing act, it's the emotions inside that pour out beautifully. Everyone cries, for those who don't cry, I cry for them." Brooke started crying even more.

"Big bear, I love you so much."

"And I you, Tigger, now sleep my dear, let your problems disappear."

Brooke smiled as the old man got up and walked out the door. He lay in her bed, for a moment she was at peace until she heared a car engine turn off. She looked out her window, but could hardly see the figure which emerge from the car. She lay back down. _Great fricken night I'd say. Perfect. The only chance I had with Lucas ruined. Oh well, his loss,_ she said quietly to herself. _Who am I kidding; I'm the only one losing here._ Her thought were interrupted by a knock at her window. She irritatingly walked over to the window, she could vaguely see this image of the person, and she squinted her eyes for a better look. She opened the window, and stuck her head out.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are _you_ here?" she said harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry."

She just stared at him, shaking her head; Letting the wind blow her hair in all directions. _She must be an angel_, Lucas thought.

"Can you not hear me form up there?'

"I can hear just fine."

"Well, could ya come down so I can at least look at you?"

She paused for a moment contemplating whether or not to go, and then she moved form the window and appeared in front of him of the steps of her mansion.

"I would have climbed to your window, but I figured if I died I wouldn't have been able to tell you how sorry I was."

"Is that all?'

"You could be a bit nicer'

"Why? You don't deserve nicer."

"Your right, you're absolutely right," he said moving toward her," I don't deserve nicer and I definitely don't deserve you," now with her face in his hands.

She remained motionless. She could usually melt ice her personality but now she could only cause a blizzard with her expression.

"So I guess, you're still mad," he said looking down.

"Ya think?'

"Well, ya know, at least I tried." He said backing away from her, there's not much more I can do Brooke, what do you want me to do, beg?'

She shook her head.

"What? What are you not saying?" he could feel himself getting angrier with each word that escaped his mouth.

She looked up at him with a glare that could frighten the blind. I wouldn't be fit for pregnant women and children.

"What do you want from me?' He yelled

"I wanted you to not be like those guys that were at the bar. I expected more from you. I saw how you rescued Peyton without thinking of what she might be doing at the party. But I guess it's because it's me, that I don't deserve that kind of appreciation. I'm just dumb slutly Brooke."

"That's not true." He said now in front of her.

"Oh really? Is that why you gave me a second look after you figured I slept with those guys?"

'Did you?'

"Is that any of your business?"

"Sorry. Those guys just made me mad."

"Why, why did they make you so mad, when you don't even care?

"That's the problem, I did care, I do care.'

For the firs time in all her life Brooke Davis was speechless.

"Do you really mean that," she managed to get out.

"Do these lips lie?'

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

"No, I'd say they were the most truthfulwords anyone as ever spoken to me."

They sat on in silence on her concrete steps, until the sun rose from the horizon. Lucas looked at his watch. It was now 6:15 a. m.

"Oh man, my moms going to slaughter me."

"Oh I'm sorry Luke; I should have let you gone home."

"No it's fine, I enjoyed your company."

"But we didn't say anything," she smiled.

"Sweet Silence."

They looked at each other, searching each others eyes.

"You know you remind me of someone."

"Yeah, really, who?'

"Just then the front door opened. And a tire old man with a dressed pajama and hat to match, emerged.

"Big bear." Brooke said, looking up at the angry man.

A/N: So that was a quick, sappy, and very angsty chapter. Hope you liked it. Review and I may just keep this story going; I have this in mind for this plot. 3 Rochelle


	5. Eek!

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill, to my displeasure, but I get over it.

Summary: Short chapter, to give the Brooke/ Lucas relationship a start.

Author's Note: Sorry I took long, this time I have a valid excuse. Oh c'mon this one will be good. See I'm writing a new story, YAY! This one will have all the characters, but focus on the main couple, like NALEY, Brucas, and Jeyton. Hope you'll like that one, I do. That should be up, latest tomorrow night. Don't worry I won't forget about this. Okay so enough with me babbling, on with the story.

-- Story --

"Who's Big Bear?" Lucas said confused, until he followed Brooke movements and looked up to find a man with a dress night gown with a nightcap to match. He wore a vacant expression on his face.

Lucas looked back at Brooke, 'Big Bear?" She nodded. "Oh man."

'Oh man is right, Mr. Scott."

Lucas arched his eyebrows in, "Brooke has told me about you," he relaxed, ' however she failed to mention that you were nocturnal." "How could you not?" He turned to Brooke. 'That's one of my best attributes," Lucas laughed trying to lighten the mode, Brooke just kept silent. Bernard looked at her.

'Tigger, are you just going to sit there? We've got cook's specialty, Double chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled. "Your batty friend can come as well." he turned inside.

"So, that's big bird?"

"Yes."

"I remind you of a guy were wears a night gown and talks in riddles."

"No, you remind me of my best friend," Lucas smile as Brooke sat up, "So, you coming?"

'Sure."

"Oh and nice job with the joke, he loves comedy."

"Really? Because I was getting the stern British vibe from him"

"Oh don't let the Accent fool you," she said walking into the kitchen, "He's a big softy,

Aren't you?" he gave Big Bird who was now wearing proper attire, a kiss.

"Do you mind if I use you phone?' he asked.

"No, sure, go ahead," she said sampling the chocolate.

Lucas walked into the other room, as he waited for an answerer, by the third ring, he heard a concerned woman answer the phone, "Mom?"

"Lucas, oh god your alive," he went to say something, "now I'm going to kill you, where are you, I've been worried sick?"

"Ma, Ma I'm fine, I'm er out, at Brooke's."

"Lucas, you can't do that to me, I had clue where you were and the worst things came to mind, you have to be more responsible if you want me to go to Italy."

'Don't worry about me, Keith will take care of me. I'll be home soon."

"What about school?"

He heard someone behind him.

"I'll figure that out later, just don't worry."

'If you say so, I love you Luke."

"I love you too mom." He hung up, and turned around expecting to see Brooke, but there was no one there, he didn't know Brooke left right after he said 'I love you.'

He glanced over by all the pictures, he noticed one with Brooke and what he thought to be her parents, hugging her, they looked like they were at a Zoo. Brooke looked young, not a day over five. That as the only picture of Brooke with her parents; the rest was single portraits and some with Bernard. As he touched the picture with Bernard and Brooke at her 8th grade graduation, Brooke came up behind him.

'So was Mama Lucas was mad?'

'No, she was just worried."

'Okay then, let's eat."

"Brooke," he said as she was leaving.

"Yes," she turned around.

"Are these your parents?' he asked.

"If you'd _call_ them that," she said meekly.

He noticed her glared as he started at the photo, so he quickly changed the subject, "So chocolate chip pancakes."

"**Double**. Double Chocolate Chip pancakes," she corrected him.

-- Later at school --

"Lucas," Haley ran up to him in the hall, he turned around, "Where have you been, you're mom called my house a billion times looking for you."

"Yeah I was at Brooke's."

"Really?' Haley said surprised, "what were you doing there?'

"I don't know, but I'm glad I was there."

"So, what about Peyton?" Haley questioned..

'What about Peyton?

"I thought you had a thing for her."

'I did but she obviously doesn't, what can I do?'

"I guess nothing." Brooke came up to Lucas and Haley.

'Tutor girl."

'Hey Brooke, I'll see you later Lucas."

'Yeah," he replied.

'What's her problem?"

"You did screw her over before."

'Yeah but I fixed that, see." she pointed to Nathan and Haley over by the benches outside.

"So anyway, I was thinking we should do something later,"she said quickly.

"Are you kidding me, I'll be on house arrest for the six weeks."

'Why?"

'The mom's going to Italy and Keith will be my guardian for a while."

"Then, that's perfect, I'll see you later."

She walked away before he could answer.

.))Brooke and Peyton in Class ((.

"So guess what I did last night?'

"Crash another party," Peyton said half listening.

"No such luck, but I did something better."

"And what would that be?'

'I hung out with Lucas.'

"Really?' she said surprised, now with interest.

"That got your attention, quick," she said suspicious.

"Sorry, so what did you guess do, I thought you were over him after what happened."

'Yeah well he fixed that, now we're good again."

"Oh that's great Brooke; I'm really happy for you."

'Look Peyton your not still into him, are you?'

"No, no I'm so over that."

'Okay good because I really like him."

"That's really great Brooke."

'Eek I know." she squealed. _Nothing will bring me down now, _she thought to herself

A/N: That was a quickie I hope you semi-liked it. Tell me, lemme know. Love ya lots.


End file.
